1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to automatic bathroom flushers and methods for operating and controlling such flushers.
2. Background Information
Automatic flow-control systems have become increasingly prevalent, particularly in public rest-room facilities, both toilets and urinals. Automatic faucets and flushers contribute to hygiene, facility cleanliness, and water conservation. In such systems, object sensors detect the user and operate a flow-control valve in response to user detection. In the case of an automatic faucet, for instance, presence or motion of a user's hands in the faucet's vicinity normally results in flow from the faucet. In the case of an automatic flusher, detection of the fact that a user has approached the facility and then left is typically what triggers flushing action.
Although the concept of such object-sensor-based automatic flow control is not new, its use has been quite limited until recently. The usage is becoming more widespread due to the recent availability of battery-powered conversion kits. These kits make it possible for manual facilities to be converted into automatic facilities through simple part replacements that do not require employing electricians to wire the system to the supply grid. A consequence of employing such battery-powered systems is that the batteries eventually need to be replaced.
There is still a need for automatic flushers that are highly reliable and can operate for a long time without any service or just minimal service.